0.6
Fixes from 0.5 # #-Gamma Gun signal Splitter changed to dish. Cannot create two mods on a gun that change projectile type. #-Box mags for Combat Shotgun now produce correct mods. # #Companions and NPCs: # #-Brotherhood armored soldiers will now spawn with their proper armor. Sentinels will appear as armored-only after level 108. #-Brotherhood Knights and of higher rank now gain the appropriate Knight/Paladin perks as applicable. #-Four stronger variants of the Mutant Hounds added. After level 108, they will now scale with the player in terms of health. #-Glowing Hound renamed Irradiated Hound. #-Glowing Behemoth renamed Towering Behemoth (not actually glowing nor radioactive). #-Legendary Brotherhood Star Paladins will now have the proper "Legendary" affix tied to them. #-Legendary enemies will now tell you what's been beefed up when they mutate, as originally intended. #-Legendary enemies that mutate to cause poison damage will now use the proper visual effect. #-Legendary Mutant Hounds are now actually *called* Legendary.-Preston receiving a gift will now cause a small message to appear notifying you. # #Outfits: # #-Timothy (random encounter synth asking about Bunker Hill) will now be wearing a Dirty Institute Jumper, making it used. # #Locations: # #-Adjusted the terminal angle at Bobbi's place to be accessible, letting you loot her safe. #-Museum of Freedom left hand side restored. Two doors added, misplaced floors re-located. #-Fatman room in Fort Strong now completely accessible. #-Stone Urn and Dud Warhead moved to appropriate places in the Cabot house. #-T-51 Power armor with the Railroad paint applied will now spawn as a full suit in Railroad HQ (reduces the costs of doing Plugging a Leak over Tradecraft). # #Clothing and Armor: # #-Armor with a lining upgrade attachment now has mod support tied to them, based off the leather torso lining mod list. Affects the following: Brotherhood Fatigues (all variants), Quinlan's Armor, Teagan's Armor, Science Scribe Armor, Engineer Scribe Armor, Field Scribe Armor, Tattered Field Jacket. #-Bomber Jacket now allows leg armor and Ballistic Weave, to be in line with similar outfits. #-BoS VII power armor paint scheme renamed BoS VIII (There's a rank between Sentinel and Elder, despite not being in the game) #-Brotherhood Lab Coat Ballistic Weave support fixed. #-DC Guard Helm (light), Hazmat Suit (both variants) will no longer hide beards, can be worn with glasses and bandanas. #-Institute Killer Weave can now be constructed after completing Randolph Safehouse 6. Still...utterly...useless. #-Lorenzo's Crown Replica created, place on the Parson Asylum desk with the Charisma bobblehead. #-Metal, Combat and Synth helmets will now appear on legendary item lists. #-Minutemen General Uniform now supports Ballistic Weave, to be in line with all other Minutemen outfits. #-'No Weave' now constructible, allowing you to un-equip Ballistic Weave from items. #-Skin-tight underarmor similar to the Vault-Tec suit (BoS Uniform, Synth Underarmor), now support similar lining mods. These include: Bomber Jacket, BoS Uniform (Both), BoS Officer's Uniform, BoS Hood, Brotherhood Lab Coat, Field Scribe Hat, Hazmat Suit (both variants), Maxson's Battlecoat, Synth Underarmor. #-Synth Helmet no longer prevents mouthwear, beards. #-Vault 75, 95, 114 vault suits added to their respective vaults, one each (regular and clean) #-Vault 101, Vault 81 - New and Vault Security Helmet - Clean added to Vault 81 general store. #-Zeke's Jacket loses unused lining attachment, replaced with Ballistic Weave support to be in line with its regular counterpart. # #Misc and Junk Items: # #-Misc: Jacob's Password from Covenant now renamed Covenant Terminal Password to avoid weird issue of two items having the same name. #-Misc: RobCo Fun #3 issue restored at Bobbi's place in Goodneighbor, will give you the RobCo Defragmenter. Bit of a joke about mags sending the wrong files #out sometimes. #-Misc: Taboo Tattoos #4 now uses proper cover image. #-Misc: Six issues of Taboo Tattoos restored, each with their own unlocks to Concord Speakeasy, Meat Locker, Bridgeway Trust, Old Corner Bookstore, Hester's Consumer Robotics, Mega Surgery Center. # #Perks: # = #-Brotherhood Knight (reduced damage from Synths, Supermutants, and Ghouls) and Brotherhood Paladin (Heal while in power armor) perks restored, gained when player rank is obtained. # #Text: # #-"psycho and jet" -> "psycho and other drugs". Jet didn't exist until after the war. # #Weapons: # #-Cryolator fusion core mag restored (NOTE: please test this! May cause conflicts with the barrel!) #-Several miscmod leveled item lists corrected, would spawn some mods starting at level 111 instead of 11. #-Institute Pulse Grenades will now use the proper projectile.